venues d'un autre monde
by Sandra-chan
Summary: yataa ! chapitre 4 ! ! ..et 15 reviews ! miciiiii ! hem...deux filles se retrouvent plongées dans le monde de gundam wing, résumé banal, je sais, mais normalement, pas l'histoire
1. prologue

Titre : venues d'un autre monde

Auteur : Sandra

Base : Gundam wing Genre : hétéro, essaie d'être le moins possible OOC, humour.

Disclaimer : je crois que ça doit faire la....compte sur ses doigts.....que je réécris cette fic....--°°° no comment.

Sinon, merci à Shinidanie, qui participe, à sa façon, à cette fic, et à Sora (sempaï) pour ses conseils, qui m'ont menés à la réécriture !! ....... ........

Duo : tu....n'oublierais pas un petit quelque chose par hasard ?

Moi : heu.....peut être....ah oui ! Merci à toi aussi Sunny pour me supporter, tout comme ta sœur !

Duo, sweatdrop, nan...c'est pas ça....

Moi : ah oui......° ils sont pas à moi.....

_Dans notre monde...  
  
La troisième guerre mondiale a éclaté...pour préserver la race humaine dans ce déchaînement de haine et de violence, des scientifiques ont envoyé des navettes dans l'espace, avec à son bord, des enfants de tout âge. Malheureusement, beaucoup d'enfants, non préparés à ce choc, n'ont pas survécus aux dures conditions de vies de l'espace. La navette X120978 n'y a pas fait exception et aujourd'hui, elle ne comptait à son bord que deux jeunes filles, deux adolescentes, deux « rescapées....._

_  
  
_ Navette X120978.  
  
Les deux jeunes filles en question dormaient paisiblement dans leur compartiment dortoirs...Jusqu'à que......  
  
Tutututut !! Tutututut !! Tutututut !!!!!

Saleté de réveil !!!!!  
  
La jeune fille qui venait de prononcer ces mots attrapa le fameux réveil et le balança de toutes ses forces à travers la pièce...  
  
Paix à son âme..., déclara la deuxième en se redressant dans son lit.

Merci Sandra !

...et paix à la tienne.....termina-t-elle en regardant alternativement son amie et le malheureux réveil, légèrement en colère.

heu......scuse moooiii !!!!

Dan..... Ça va faire la dixième fois que je le répare !!

Mais....je peux le faire si tu veux ? Proposa la prénommée Dan.

Pour qu'il explose par la suite ? Non merci... railla sa camarade.  
  
Cette dernière se leva et partit dans le compartiment « cuisine ». Dan la suivit et toutes deux s'installèrent à la chose qui leur servait de table, un bout de ferraille de 50 cm sur 50 maintenu par la force du saint esprit...Puis elles prirent un...petit déjeuner...enfin...de quoi se nourrir pour être plus exacte. En effet, en plus de 6 mois qu'elles vivaient dans cette navette, certaines s'étaient dégradées et le peu de nourriture encore potable n'était que des conserves et des « pilules ». De quoi faire des festins de roi. Elles passaient leurs journées à ne rien faire, ou plutôt, à refaire des choses qu'elles avaient faites des millions de fois....mais l'ennui persistait toujours. Sauf pour...un livre. Un livre ou plutôt, la série qui avait amenée à la création de ce livre, de ces livres, rares biens qu'elles avaient pu emmener avec elles. Elles connaissaient tout sur les héros de cette série, qui se nommait Gundam Wing. A vrai dire, c'était la seule chose, hormis leur présence commune, qui les retenait sur cette terre, dans cet espace devrions nous dire. Quand elles lisaient ces livres, ou regardaient les séries, elles oubliaient. Elles oubliaient qu'elles venaient d'un monde en guerre, qu'elles avaient perdus leurs parents, leurs amis, leurs repères...elles oubliaient qu'elles avaient vu mourir, succombant à cette vie dans l'espace, leurs camardes. En fantasmant sur ces héros, elles retrouvaient leur adolescence gâchée, arrachée par la guerre.  
  
que va-t-on faire aujourd'hui Sandra ? demanda avec lassitude son amie.

Je n'en sais rien Dan. A vrai dire, j'en ai marre de...

Sandra !!

Quoi, quoi ???  
  
La jeune fille se précipita vers Dan, les yeux rivés sur l'extérieur de la navette...  
  
Daan....quesque c'est ?? Demanda –t-elle avec angoisse.

..... Un trou noir !!!!!! Faut s'attacheeeeeeeeeer !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Trop tard. L'immense sphère plate, noire, aspira la navette dans le chaos......_ Le peace million...  
  
Sortant d'une éprouvante bataille contre le lotus blanc, les cinq pilotes de gundam prenaient un repos mérité dans une des salles de la navettes. Leur quiétude fut vite interrompue par une sorte d'affolement général...une navette non identifiée, n'ayant pas été aperçue par radars auparavant, flottait à quelques mètres du vaisseau. La navette fut rapatriée à bord du Peace million et les g boys furent chargés de l'inspection...__   
  
_Tous regardaient le rapatriement de cette mystérieuse navette avec appréhension et étonnement. Jamais ils n'en avaient vu une comme cela.  
  
Le pilote Duo Maxwell rejoignit son ami, Quatre Raberba Winner aux côtés des trois autres pilotes de gundams, Heero Yuy, Trowa Barton et Chang Wufeï.  
  
C'est quoi cette histoire ?!

On en sait pas plus que toi Maxwell, lui répondit le chinois, mais il semblerai, enfin....d'après les dires de certains soldats, que cette navette soit apparues, comme ça, tout d'un coup !

Plus précisément, ils auraient vu une sorte de vortex s'ouvrir et rejeter cette navette... compléta le pilote du Wing 0.

Cependant, on ne peut vérifier ces dires...continua Quatre. Et il faut nous assurer que cette navette ne représente aucun danger...

Donc, on est de service....soupira l'américain....mais...dans quoi va-t-on s'embarquer !!!

seul le destin nous le dira, termina Trowa. Mais pour l'instant, on doit y aller, ils nous appellent.

Les g boys de dirigèrent donc vers les soldats postés aux abords de la navettes. Ils enfilèrent des sortes de scaphandres, ne sachant pas la nature de l'air à l'intérieur. Ils se munirent également de détecteurs, d'armes et de radios. Heero y rentra le premier, suivi des quatre autres et la porte se referma...Ils longèrent un petit couloir avant de déboucher sur une pièce, semblant être la principale et celle des commandes. Le spectacle qu'ils découvrirent les stupéfia. Tout était sens dessus dessous, des morceaux de verre, de ferraille, de plastiques gisaient de ci de là, et au milieu....deux corps....  
  
A suivre.....  
  
Bon bah.....voil ! ° j'espère que ça vous a plus...

laissez moi des reviews pour me dire si ça va ou pas, enfin, si ça vous dérange pas !

merci !


	2. Chapitre1

Titre : Venues d'un autre monde

Auteur : Sandra

Base : heu…Gundam wing je crois !°

Genre : TTP, no yaoi…etc.….

Disclaimer : heu !.....je me suis rendue compte que le prologue ne figurait pas dans un registre « joyeux »…et ça risque de continuer un tout p'tit peu mais pas d'inquiétude !

Sinon….bah ne sont pas à moi…

……………………………….

Quatre vérifia rapidement les propriétés de l'air avant d'enlever son scaphandre et de se précipiter vers ces deux personnes. Duo fit de même ainsi que Trowa, pendant que Heero inspectait les commandes et Wufeï, les autres pièces de l'appareil.

Quatre s'agenouilla auprès des deux inconnus. Il retourna le premier pour voir son visage. Il découvrit alors une jeune fille environnant les quinze/seize ans. Ses traits étaient fins et sa peau mate, laissant deviner des origines chinoises. Ses cheveux étaient noirs jais, nattés en deux tresses. Elle était blessée au bras et à la tête. Quatre se retourna pour en faire part à l'américain mais ce dernier était déjà sortit de l'appareil, la deuxième personne dans ses bras. Quatre remarque alors un cadre non loin de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il cala avec précaution la jeune fille dans ses bras afin de ne pas la blesser d'avantage, puis tendit le bras pour récupérer le cadre. A l'intérieur se trouvait une photo en noir et blanc, représentant deux jeunes filles de treize ans, assises sur un muret de pierres. Il reconnu la jeune chinoise parmi ces deux filles. La deuxième personne devait être l'autre jeune fille sur la photo.

Mais pour l'instant, celle qu'il tenait dans ses bras devait être soignée. Il le signala à ses compagnons et sortit de la navette pour se diriger vers l'infirmerie. Il y retrouva Duo. Celui-ci venait juste de sortir de l'infirmerie. Quatre laissa la jeune fille aux soins de Sally et regagna la salle d'attente où l'attendait l'américain.

-tu veux que j'te dise Quatre, je crois qu'on va au devant de beaucoup de problèmes….

Surpris par le scepticisme de son ami, Quatre lui demanda :

-Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça duo ?

-Je sais pas….je le sens pas, c'est tout, une mauvaise impression…

-Mmm…je ne sais pas quoi penser….à vrai dire, ce qui viens d'arriver m'a surpris mais…je

ne suis pas inquiet…à par pour leur santé.

Duo se vautra un peu plus dans son siège et fit :

-Sally m'a dit que la première avait une commotion cérébrale sans gravité à première vue…j'en sais pas plus. Mais celle que tu transportais ne m'a pas semblée fraîche non plus.

-En effet, confirma le jeune arabe, elle a le bras cassé et quelques contusions…du moins, c'est ce que j'ai pu diagnostiquer.

-en bref, elles ne sont pas dans un état très…

L'américain fut interrompu par l'arrivée des trois autres pilotes de gundams.

Arrivé à leur hauteur, Wufeï balança un tas d'objets sur la table se trouvant devant Quatre et Duo. Ces deux derniers levèrent vers lui un regard interrogateur. Wufeï se saisit alors d'un objet au hasard, qui se trouvait justement être un des nombreux livres de Gundam Wing que possédaient les deux filles.

-Voilà ce qu'on a trouvé dans cette navette ! Des disquettes, des livres, des affiches, des dvds, et j'en passe !!! S'exclama le chinois, quelque peu déstabilisé par ce qu'il venait de découvrir.

-Et ??? Demanda l'américain…

-C'est sur nous, continua le pilote du Wing.

- ???????............................. °o°

- Tenez, regardez ça, fit Heero à l'adresse de l'arabe et de l'américain en leur tendant un bouquin intitulé « blind Target ».

Les deux garçons le feuilletèrent rapidement. Soudain Duo se leva et balança le livre dans la pièce.

-Tu vois Quatre ! Quand je te disais que nous allions au….

Il fut interrompu par la sortie de Sally. Cette dernière affichait un air déstabilisé et surpris.

-Sally ? Tout vas bien ? S'inquiétèrent les cinq pilotes

-les filles sont réveillées ? Questionna Quatre.

La doctoresse aquiéça avant de prendre la parole.

-Seulement l'une d'elles est réveillé. Cependant…

-Cependant ? Releva Wufeï.

-Je ne suis pas certaine que cette jeune fille ai gardé tous ses esprits…cela est sans doute dû au choc, mais cela n'altère pas au fait que…

-pourrais tu développer ? la pria le pilote 03.

Sally passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds d'un air embarrassé avant de répondre.

-Eh bien…lorsqu'elle s'est réveillée, elle a tout d'abord regardé tout autour d'elle en se demandant sûrement où elle se trouvait…

-chose logique, remarqua Duo.

-Oui, mais là n'est pas le problème. Comme elle me semblait perdue je me suis approchée pour lui parler, la rassurer, faire mon métier en clair. Mais….sa réaction ma plus que surprise…elle m'a littéralement dévisagée avant de faire le tour de la pièce et depuis…

-depuis ? L'encouragea Quatre…

-depuis elle ne cesse de tourner en rond en répétant dans une litanie incessante « on est dans un autre monde, on est dans un autre monde »…elle ne prononce rien d'autre, a le regard vide et ne se soucie même pas de son bras cassé.

-Peut-on quand même la voir ? se risqua Duo.

-Oui, mais…soyez quand même prudents, on ne sait jamais avec ce genre de personnes.

   Lorsque les Gboys entrèrent dans la pièce, la jeune fille stoppa son mouvement. Elle dirigea son regard vers eux et un silence pesant s'installa sur l'infirmerie. Aucuns ne bougeaient et elle, elle les détaillais des pieds à la têtes, leur laissant la désagréable impression de passer à scanner.

-……….

-……….

-……….

-……….

-…..heu…mademoiselle ?

   La jeune fille sursauta, malgré le ton doux qu'avait employé Quatre pour s'adresser à elle. Il poursuivit néanmoins…

-je me nomme Quatre….

-Raberba Winner, je sais, le coupa-t-elle brusquement.

Bien qu'ils fussent relativement au courant de leur « position », les cinq garçons ne purent dissimuler leur étonnement.

Quatre mit quelques secondes pour surmonter sa surprise et voulut reprendre la parole mais il fut interrompu par un faible appel.

-..Dan…. ?

La seconde jeune fille venait de se réveiller.

Au fond d'eux même, les Gboys espéraient sincèrement qu'elle serait plus saine d'esprit que sa camarade.

La réaction de la chinoise fut d'ailleurs immédiate : elle se précipita vers son amie, la prit par les épaules et commença à la secouer comme un prunier en lui répétant :

-Sandra !!! On est dans un autre monde !!!On est dans un autre monde !!!

les Gboys n'eurent pas le temps de réagir que la malheureuse secouée s'était emparée de la première chose qui lui tombait sous la main, un verre d'eau, et en avait balancé le contenu  au visage de la chinoise, avant de lui asséner :

-De un Dan ! JE ne suis PAS une bouteille d'orangina alors cesse de me secouer comme ça ! De deux, j'ai la tête en compote alors je te prierais de ne pas me hurler dessus, j'ai des oreilles, j'entends comme tout le monde !!

-Mais Sandra !!!! On est dans Gundam Wing !!!

-Oui, oui, bien sûr !!! Et moi je suis la reine d'angl…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Dan lui avait saisis la tête pour la forcer à regarder dans la direction des garçons.

-…..Oh mon dieu.

A suivre !!

 Fin du premier chapitre !! Ouf !!

J'espère que ça vous a plu !!

Des reviews please, même si vous dîtes que c'est nul, je voudrais au moins avoir votre avis !


	3. chapitre 2

Titre : Venues d'un autre monde

Auteur : Sandra

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : TouT Public, no yaoi…romance

Disclaimer : Impossible de les avoir pour moi…dommage.

Reviews :

Shinidanie : chantant Que je t'aimeuh !! Que je t'aimeeuh, que je t'aime !!! Lol Merci beaucoup !!

Sora : pareil !! Tes compliments me font très très plaisir !! Même si je ne suis pas très sûre de les mériter à 100%.

Sunny : merci, merci, merci !!! Pff…chais pas quoi dire, a part.. MERCI !!! °° sorry

  ……..

   La situation n'avait rien d'alarmante…

Si elles récapitulaient, elles étaient passées au travers d'un trou noir, s'en étaient sorties par miracle, non sans quelques dommages, se retrouvaient dans un monde dont elles ne connaissaient rien, tout en le connaissant par cœur, dans un vaisseau de guerre, en compagnie de personnes qui n'avaient été jusqu'à présent que des personnages de fiction.

Au vu des réactions qu'elles avaient eues lors de leur reprise de connaissance, elles étaient sûrement passées pour des folles furieuses, Dan notamment, voire dangereuses, et attendaient maintenant dans une salle gardée qui avait tout d'une cellule, pendant qu'ils déterminaient si elles représentaient un quelconque danger pour eux, auquel cas, Sandra ne donnait pas cher de leurs vies.

-Arrête de faire les cents pas, grogna Dan, tu me donnes le tournis.

-Hum, désolée, s'excusa la jeune fille en prenant une chaise…Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de se tordre les mains dans tous les sens, signe évident d'anxiété chez elle.

-Sandra…nous n'avons aucune raison de nous inquiéter, tenta de la rassurer son amie.

-Noon !!! C'est vrai !! Nous n'avons vraiment AUCUNE raison de nous faire du souci !!! Hormis peut être pour nos vies, mais…c'est vrai que ce n'est pas une priorit ! Railla sa camarade en se relevant.

-Je n'aime pas trop ton sens de l'humour Sandra, surtout quand tu fais de l'ironie.

-Ce n'était pas fait pour plaire.

-J'en ai bien conscience….mais….après tout, on est dans le monde des Gboys !!! Avec Trowa et Heero ! Et Duo ! Et Quatre et Wufe !!! On ne peut rien craindre avec eux !!!

Devant l'enthousiasme évident de la jeune chinoise, Sandra soupira.

-Et…que fera-tu s'ils décident qu'on peut leur nuire ?  Du charme ?

-C'est une idée envisageable….

-Dan…

-Et puis !! Arrête de voir les choses en noir !!! De toutes façons, ils ne peuvent pas nous laisser tomber.

-Ah oui ? Et….qu'est-ce qui pourrait les en empêcher ?

-Nous.

-Pardon ?

-Oui, on connaît tout sur eux !!!

-Mais eux, rien sur nous, nous n'avons que notre parole !

-Certes, mais….OZ, on connaît pas mal de choses dessus, on leurs sera obligatoirement utiles !!

-Ben tiens ! Et comment compteriez-vous vous y prendre ? demanda Wufeï sacarstique.

Les deux filles sursautèrent et Dan se retourna brusquement pour faire face aux cinq pilotes, dont celui du Shenlong qui la regardait sévèrement.

Elles ne les avaient pas entendus arriver.

Trowa ferma la porte à clé.

Ils se postèrent devant elles, les bras croisés, le regard mortellement sérieux,…en attente d'une réponse.

Sandra ne tenait plus sur ses jambes. Elle s'adossa au mur le plus proche et se laissa glisser au sol. Ils lui foutaient la trouille. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que les pilotes de gundam pouvaient avoir une telle présence, imposante, intimidante, …terrifiante.

Dan, quant à elle, ne semblait pas impressionnée, pas le moins du monde,…en apparences. Mais elle devait tenir le coup et leur faire face. Elle ne pourrait compter sur Sandra, du moins, pas dans l'immédiat. Elle allait donc devoir se débrouiller seule.

Ils attendaient toujours sa réponse.

Elle inspira profondément…et se lança.

-Oh, c'est simple ! s'exclama-t-elle, nous connaissons TOUT sur vous, votre passé, votre présent, votre…avenir.

Elle marqua une pause. Elle commençait bien, elle les avait quelque peu déstabilisés.

Elle poursuivit :

-De plus, nous pouvons vous être très utiles ! On sait tout sur vous, mais nous n'en sommes pas moins ignorantes au sujet d'OZ, de la fondation Romfeller, ou du Lotus Blanc. Nous sommes au courant de ce qui va ou peut se passer dans un avenir proche. Tant dans un camp que dans l'autre.

  « Deuxième point… maintenant, le troisième.. »

-Pour finir…

-Pour finir, l'interrompit Sandra en se relevant, …pour finir, nous ne sommes pas de « simples fillettes » comme vous pouvez être amener à penser, nous ne sommes pas folles ou attardées non plus. Nous savons ce qu'est la guerre, nous savons la douleur qu'elle amène et toute les conséquences qu'elle engendre. Dans notre monde, une troisième guerre mondiale bat son plein, où les deux précédentes n'ont donné aucune leçon pour l'éviter. Des guerres où c'étaient les innocents, les civils, les femmes et enfants qui étaient les premières cibles, des guerres qui n'avaient aucun sens, hormis celui de l'argent et du pouvoir. On connaît la stupidité des hommes et leur passion avide pour le pouvoir. C'est à cause de cela que l'on s'est retrouvée, Dan et moi, comme des centaines d'autres enfants, dans des navettes, destinées à « préserver la race humaine » comme ils disaient. Mais ils n'avaient pas prévu que nous n'étions en aucun cas apte à vivre dans ces conditions. Nous, on est les seules survivantes sur une trentaine d'enfants, de tout âge, de six mois à dix-sept ans. On les a vus mourir…les uns après les autres…sans rien pouvoir faire. Et vous…vous n'étiez que de simples personnages de fiction, sur de simples feuilles de papier. Pourtant…pourtant c'est en partie grâce à vous qu'on a pu s'en sortir. On est arrivé dans votre monde par je ne sais quel miracle et…même si je ne crois pas en dieu je le remercie, car….

L'émotion la gagnait, elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

-Car…on veut vous aider ! On veut pouvoir faire quelque chose pour vous. Faire en sorte que cette maudite guerre disparaisse le plus rapidement possible, que…que vous soyez moins…que….

Elle ne trouvait plus ses mots.

-Si…

-Si vous voulez nous éliminer, faites le, conclut Dan sèchement. Mais vous y perdrez.

A suivre…

**Shini qui a lu la fic avant qu'elle soit publiée (et qui aime être privilégiée !) : J'aime ma répartie !! ho ho ho**


	4. chapitre 3

Titre : Venues d'un autre monde

Auteur : Sandra

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : TouT Public, no yaoi…romance

Disclaimer : Impossible de les avoir pour moi…dommage.

Chapitre 3

   Un lourd silence s'installa…Les cinq garçons ne savaient quoi dire, ni forcément quoi faire…

Sandra éclata en sanglots…et ne dut son salut qu'à la jeune chinoise qui la rattrapa de justesse avant qu'elle ne s'effondre au sol. Elle-même retenait difficilement ses larmes qui commençaient à rouler silencieusement dur ses joues. Des larmes causées par l'accumulation de trop de choses : peurs, douleurs, surprises…toutes ces perturbations accumulées et enfouies depuis presque six mois…Elles n'en pouvaient plus.

Quatre regarda ses camarades. Tous acquiescèrent… Trowa et Duo se dirigèrent alors vers elles, et tandis que l'américain relevait Sandra qui n'avait plus aucunes forces, Trowa posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de la chinoise pour l'aider à faire de même. Tous sortirent de la pièce pour les emmener dans la salle de repos.

Un silence de plomb persistait toujours….

-Heu…pourriez-vous nous raconter….plus…heu….en détails, votre….votre…situations ? demanda le jeune arabe à l'adresse de la chinoise.

Ils étaient tous installés autour de la plus grande table, mis à part Sandra que Duo avait allongé sur un canapé, et qui était maintenant en proie à un grand sommeil.

Dan lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil avant de se retourner vers les cinq garçons.

Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de demander :

-Mais vous voulez que je vous dise quoi ?????

-Tout. (Duo)

-merci, ça m'aide !! Répliqua Dan sarcastique.

-Votre nom, votre âge, …commença Trowa, votre identité quoi ! Et puis, comment êtes vous arrivées l

-Sandra a pourtant bien résumé le pourquoi du comment, répondit Dan sèchement.

-Hm…oui, admit le français, mais pas complètement,  cependant… vous pouvez passez outre ce qu'a dit votre amie, et…compléter.

-Et puis, arrêtez de me vouvoyer !!!! J'ai pas 60 piges que je sache ! En plus, on se connaît !

-VOUS nous connaissez ! Rectifia Duo avec un sourire crispé. Mais nous, nous ne savons rien, ou très peu, sur vous !

-Ah…oui…, fit la jeune fille en passant une main dans ses longs cheveux noir jais…, c'est vrai que…vu sous cet angle, ça peut poser problème…

-En effet, confirma l'américain, un sourire malicieux sur le visage.

-Si vous arrêtiez de faire de l'humour, vous…tu….pourrais peut être répondre à nos questions, s'impatienta Wufeï.

-Oui, oui…c'est bon ! De toutes façons, je n'ai pas le choix ! Râla la jeune fille. Bon….par où commencer ?

-Par le début peut être ? Lui suggéra Quatre gentiment.

-Oui, je crois aussi que ce serait mieux ! répliqua-t-elle doucement avant de se reprendre et de commencer son récit :

Bon, je m'appelle Dan Wong, je suis d'origines chinoises, je suis née le 3 mars et je viens d'avoir mes 16 ans il y sur ses doigts…cinq mois environs…je suis orpheline de naissance ainsi que la meilleure amie de la  belle au bois dormant que voil ! fit elle en désignant son amie allongée sur le canapé. Elle se nomme Sandra Parker, est d'origine française, est née le 12 décembre et aura seize ans…bah en décembre prochain !

-Vous avez donc a peu près le même âge que nous…commenta Quatre, les mains sous le menton, l'air pensif.

-Oui…enfin, vous avez… ?

-Je viens d'avoir mes seize ans, Duo les a depuis 6 mois environs…Trowa a 17 ans ainsi que Wufeï et Heero…il les aura dans 2 mois. Lui expliqua Quatre, mais continue s'il te plaît.

-Oui… donc…je disais…il y a un an de cela, comme vous l'a expliqué Sandra, une guerre mondiale a éclatée…une guerre atomique, avec des armes chimiques, pire que la votre je pense…mais bon, je passe.

-Donc vous étiez dans une navette pour sauvegarder la race humaine, mais…interrompit Heero, cela n'explique pas votre venue ici.

-Nous sommes passées au travers d'un trou noir, expliqua Dan, c'est la seule chose que je peux te certifier.

-Elles seraient donc passées par une fontaine blanche [1] ? Questionna Duo, plus a lui-même qu'autre chose.

-C'est une théorie plus qu'envisageable, concéda le japonais, c'est même la seule probable que nous ayons…heu…Dan, c'est bien cela ?

L'interpellée leva les yeux vers lui.

-Tu nous a à peu près expliquer votre situation, reprit le pilote du wing, mais…pourrais tu nous éclairer à CE sujet ? Lui demanda-t-il en lui tendant les quelques objets les concernant qu'il avait ramené avec Wufeï et Trowa.

Dan  esquissa un sourire gêné en s'emparant des objets en questions.

-Ah…oui, ceci…commença-t-elle nerveusement,….et bien….dans notre monde….avant que la guerre n'éclate réellement, vous étiez….heu…comment dire….des personnages fictifs, d'un dessin animé…appelé Gundam Wing…et…et il se trouve que…Sandra et moi-même sommes….étions…heu….intéressées par…ce…dessin anim !

-Hum, hum…fit Duo en se raclant la gorge, vous étiez….intéressées ? Releva-t-il avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.

-heu…très…intéressées ? Tenta vainement la jeune fille.

Devant le regard inquisiteur de l'américain, elle agita les bras en signe d'impuissance avant de clamer :

-Bon ! D'accord ! Raides dingues de cette série !! Ca vous va ?

-De…la série ? Ou….de ses figurants ? Continua Duo qui prenait un malin plaisir de la tournure que prenait la conversation.

-…..gnagnagna...fut la seule réponse de Dan qui par la même occasion lui tira la langue.

Devant la gêne apparente de la jeune chinoise, Duo laissa échapper un sourire, imité par ses camarades, plus ou moins discrètement. De plus, le geste infantile de la jeune fille mit fin à la conversation.

-Bon, j'envoie un rapport rapide aux Mads et nous y allons, déclara Heero en sortant de la pièce.

-Où ça ? Interrogea Dan en se relevant également.

-Sur Terre. Lui répondit Duo en se dirigeant vers le canapé.

Il s'accroupit devant l'endormie avant de tourner la tête vers Dan.

-Il serait peut être bon de réveiller la  « belle aux bois dormant », non ?

la chinoise se pencha alors vers lui et murmura :

-Tu as deux chois : soit elle est de bonne humeur et tout ce passe bien, soit….tu risque de te prendre des coups….a moins…que tu ne veuille tenter le baiser du prince charmant, mais…je doute sincèrement qu'elle apprécie.

Maintenant…à toi de voir !

-……

-Tu la réveilles ? S'impatienta Dan.

-oui, oui….

Duo posa alors sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille et la secoua doucement. Cette dernière se réveilla en sursaut et se redressa brusquement…provoquant une « collision » entre elle et l'américain.

-Aïe !

-Ouch !

-Quand je te disais que tu allais te prendre des coups ! Nargua Dan  souriant devant la scène.

Sandra fut la première à se remettre du choc et se confondit immédiatement en excuses :

-je suis navrée, vraiment désolée, pardonnez moi, je ne l'ai vraiment pas fait exprès (manquerais plus que ça tiens !), je suis vraiment confuse, excusez moi, je suis désolée…

-Y a pas de mal ! La rassura Duo en se frottant le front dans une grimace…Au moins, vous êtes réveillée !

-Mais je suis vraiment désol…

Duo la coupa court dans ses excuses d'un geste de la main. Puis il se releva, imité par la jeune fille.

C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait réellement. Légèrement plus petite que lui, elle dépassait quand même son amie. Il ne pouvait certifié la longueur de ses cheveux châtains car ceux-ci étaient  noués dans un chignons, maintenus par un filet, mais il les jugea mi longs, environs aux épaules peut être. Il croisa ses yeux noisette qui l'évitèrent aussitôt. Timide, sans doutes…

De taille fine et assez bien proportionnée comme son amie. Néanmoins, les conséquences de ces longs mois dans l'espace étaient réellement plus frappantes chez elle. Son visage était pâle, et on dénotait clairement une grande fatigue…

« Elle aurait bien besoin d'une remise en forme » pensa l'américain.

-Duo Maxwell, se présenta-t-il  en lui tendant la main.

Elle le fixa en silence quelques secondes avant de se reprendre et de lui serrer la main, le feu aux joues.

-Sandra…Parker, enchantée…°

-Moi de même. °°

-Par contre, pour moi, on n'est pas enchant !! Râla Dan, rompant la poignée de main un peu longue à son goût.

Sandra esquissa un sourire avant de lever les yeux au ciel, un air exaspéré sur le visage.

-Au fait Sansan, continua la chinoise, ILS vont nous emmener sur Terre, fit-elle en montrant Duo du doigt, incluant les quatre autres par la même occasion.

-Ah…mais…et nos affaire ? S'inquiéta Sandra.

-je pense que nous pouvons aller les chercher maintenant, avança Quatre en se rapprochant.

-Oui, c'est une bonne idée, rajouta Duo.

Puis il balaya la pièce du regard.

-Où sont Trowa et Wufe ??

-Ils sont allés charger les gundams dans les navettes, lui répondit Quatre.

-LES navettes ? Releva Dan, les sourcils froncés.

-Oui, confirma Quatre, les navettes du bord sont trop petites pour plusieurs gundams. Nous en avons prévue une pour chaque gundam.

-Ah…fit la chinoise…je suppose donc que vous y aller tous avec vos navettes respectives mais…et nous ?

-Je pense que…tu aimerais aller avec celui qui…t'a…intéress ? Suggéra Duo avec un clin d'œil malicieux et un sourire Shinigamiesque.

-Hmoui ! Si Trowa est d'accord bien sûr ! s'exclama-t-elle avec un graaand sourire….

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens avant de reprendre :

-Mais dans ce cas, Sandra vient avec TOI ! Termina-t-elle avec un sourire encore plus grand.

A suivre ….

[1] une fontaine blanche est l'inverse d'un trou noir : elle rejette la matière alors que le trou noir l'avale.

Sinon, merci à Sora, Sunny et ma Shinidanie à moi  pour vos reviews !!!

La suite devrait être assez rapidement écrite…enfin, normalement !


	5. Chapitre 4

Titre : Venues d'un autre monde

Auteur : Sandra

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : TouT Public, no yaoi…romance

Disclaimer : Impossible de les avoir pour moi…dommage.

« Je la déteste, je la déteste, je la déteste, je la déteste…… »

-A quoi tu penses ? demanda Duo en voyant la jeune fille plongée dans ses pensées.

Sandra se retourna précipitamment vers lui et esquissa un sourire gêné avant de répondre :

-A tuer Dan, pourquoi ?

Duo la regarda quelques secondes, mi-figue, mi-raisin, ne sachant pas trop si elle plaisantait ou non.

-ah. Fut sa seule réponse.

Sandra passa une main dans ses cheveux et se concentra sur ses pensées, fixant l'univers magnifique qu'était l'espace et qui s'offrait à ses yeux.

Quand elle repensait à ce qui c'était passé quelques heures auparavant, elle se disait qu'elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi mal….et la première chose qui lui était venu à l'esprit avait été de…faire taire sa meilleure amie par n'importe quel moyen.

« -Mais dans ce cas, Sandra vient avec TOI ! »

Elle avait espéré avoir mal entendu, mais au vu de la réaction de Duo, non.

Il s'était tourné vers elle, étonné, et l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux….et elle, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de rougir comme une malade, essayant de sortir quelque chose, sans grand succès, se rendant encore plus ridicule.

Puis, il avait souris. Et là, elle Sandra s'était vraiment demandé si c'était par amusement, par pitié, ou autre chose…bref, ça ne l'avait pas aidée à se sentir mieux…

Et elle avait sourit à son tour, les joues encore plus en feu….gé-nial.

Avant, bien sûr, de tourner les talons en vitesse, en sortant tout aussi vite, avec une excuse déplorable : on a pas beaucoup de temps, je vais chercher mes affaires !....pitoyable.

Pff…parfois, elle avait vraiment des envies de meurtre envers sa camarade… Dan avait vraiment le choc pour la mettre dans des situations plus qu'embarrassantes, et le pire c'était qu'elle en prenait un malin plaisir…un plaisir démoniaque.

Et le résultat, au plus grand bonheur de Dan qui se retrouvait avec Trowa, elle…était avec Duo. Ce ne lui aurait pas déplu, loin de là, si les circonstances avaient étés autres…mais ce n'était malheureusement pas le cas.

-hum…heu….Duo… ? Commença-t-elle

-Oui ? Releva le jeune homme en tournant la tête vers elle.

-Non, rien, répondit-elle précipitamment avant de s'enfoncer un peu plus dans son siège.

Elle avait tenté de mettre fin au silence qui s'était installé depuis le début…mais…

-Tu sais, ça ne me dérange pas…déclara l'américain, le regard fixé droit devant lui.

-De quoi ? demanda Sandra, surprise.

-Que…que tu sois…heu…fan…enfin, tu vois.

Le mot avait plutôt du mal à sortir.

-Ah oui, mais…enfin….je…

-Qu'essaie tu de me dire ? demanda gentiment Duo en déclenchant le pilotage automatique et en se tournant vers elle.

-Je…heu…enfin, j'espère que…on…on pourra devenir ami malgré tout…que….que tu ne prend pas ce…

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça !! la rassura Duo en souriant. Y a pas de problèmes !

-Hmmm…merci. Soupira-t-elle, soulagée.

-De rien ! s'exclama Duo en riant, mais…hé hé…je me demande bien ce…ce qui a fait que tu sois tombée « fan » …de moi, avoua-t-il, l'air gêné.

Sandra s'attendait à tout sauf à cette question. Elle leva la tête précipitamment vers lui ….un nez fin,… des lèvres….un sourire….son visage….son corps…..mais…ce n'était pas pour ça qu'elle avait craqué…c'était pour son humour, sa franchise, son…soi-même….mais surtout…des yeux magnifiques, d'une couleur unique, améthyste, qui la regardaient….regardaient ??

Sandra ressorti brusquement de sa léthargie en s'apercevant qu'elle le fixait depuis un bout de temps déjà. Et lui, il souriait… Elle ouvrit la bouche pour s'excuser mais aucun son ne parvint à sortir…et Duo éclata de rire.

-C'est pas drôle !!!! Se plaignit la jeune fille, désespérée…

-Si, contredit Duo en souriant. Alors ? Tu n'a pas répondu à ma question….

-hum…, elle n'aimait pas vraiment son air malicieux...

-Oui ?

-Je sais pas moi !!!! Elle agita les bras avant de remonter ses genoux contre son torse et de poser sa tête dessus.

Duo la regarda faire, légèrement surpris.

-Ma question te gêne peut être…je suis désolé.

-Nan….c'est juste que….je n'y avait jamais vraiment réfléchis…tu était mon préféré, point. Mais maintenant que j'y pense…bof, je sais pas…je crois que…en fait, au départ, c'était un peu physique, le fait que tu ne soit pas comme les autres…et puis aussi ton caractère bout en train, ta personnalité complexe…et puis…

-Et puis ? reprit doucement Duo.

-Hm…rien, se défila la jeune fille en tournant la tête.

-Non, dit ! Ca m'intéresse !!!

-Je….ton passé.

Duo se sentit refroidi d'un coup.

-Pa…pardon ?

Sandra baissa un peu plus la tête.

-Oui…ce que tu as du affronter par le passé…toutes ces choses horribles…c'est…injuste.

-Pardon ?

Décidemment, il se répétait. Mais il était un peu chamboulé par la tournure de la conversation.

-Je ne cherche pas la pitié. Répondit-il un peu sèchement.

-Non ! Non ! S'affola Sandra en relevant précipitamment la tête vers lui. Ce n'est pas ça du tout !!!

-Alors c'est quoi !? Demanda Duo agressif.

Le ton qu'employa l'américain la blessa…mais elle comprenait.

-C'est…triste…

Le jeune homme se mordit la lèvre. Il avait été un peu dur alors qu'elle n'y était pour rien si son enfance avait été douloureuse, elle n'avait pas à supporter son sale caractère qui prenait le dessus dès que l'on parlait de son passé, elle ne pouvait pas savoir.

-Tu…tu pleures ? S'inquiéta-t-il en voyant une larme couler sur la joue de la jeune fille. H ! Faut pas se mettre dans ces états !! S'exclama-t-il en se détachant pour se placer devant elle, les mains sur ses épaules. Je suis désol ! Je ne voulais pas te parler comme ça ! Je ne t'en veux pas !

-Non, ce n'est pas ça, expliqua Sandra en essuyant ses yeux d'un revers de la main. C'est juste que…je trouve ça horrible…ils n'avaient pas le droit…vous en leurs aviez rien demandé, rien fait, …c'est injuste ce que tu as subit, tu…tu ne le méritais pas…

-Hé….ho….appela doucement Duo la jeune fille qui sanglotait.

Elle releva le visage. Il essuya une de ses larmes.

-h ! C'est bien la première fois que quelqu'un pleure pour moi ! s'exclama-t-il en souriant.

-hmpf… (Sourire gêné)

-Ca me touche beaucoup, mais…tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour moi ! Je suis un grand garçon après tout !

-Ah bon ? Ironisa Sandra en souriant.

-Tu as une façon de passer du rire aux larmes assez impressionnante ! Avoua Duo en se réinstallant dans son siège, mais bon…En tout cas, je préfère quand les gens sourient, c'est plus sympa !

-oui.

-vérifie ta ceinture, on entre dans l'atmosphère dans deux minutes.

-Waaaah !!! C'est vraiment beau l'espace !!! S'émerveilla Dan, le nez collé à la vitre la plus proche de son siège, sous le regard amusé de Trowa.

-Tu aimes beaucoup l'espace ? Questionna-t-il.

-Bah…à vrai dire, au départ, pas du tout. C'était un peu comme une prison pour moi vu les circonstances qui nous ont amené à y être, mais maintenant…Grâce à lui, on se retrouve dans votre monde ! Ce qui est formidable ! Alors, je prends le temps de le regarder.

-Pourtant…vous passez d'une guerre pour allez dans une autre….

-Ouais, ben tant pis ! Marmonna Dan en se rasseyant. Et puis…ce n'est pas comme si votre guerre était dénudée de sens ! La nôtre, elle l'était complètement !! Je pense même que le monde complet va périr…Alors qu'ici…on est sûre que ça se terminera bien !!! Et pour tout le monde !!!!

-Eh, bien, de ce point de vu l ! Admit le jeune homme en souriant.

-T'es beau quand tu souris ! Lui fit la jeune fille soudain très calme. Tu devrais sourire tout le temps.

Le compliment surpris Trowa. Il n'était pas vraiment habitué à ce genre de choses…décidément, Dan lui semblait de plus en plus comme une jeune fille qui ne mâchait pas ses mots, qui allait droit au but avec une franchise déconcertante. En tout les cas, même s'il ne la connaissait que depuis peu, elle lui était déjà très sympathique.

-Ca sert à quoi ce truc ? Questionna la jeune fille en désignant un bouton rouge parmi une multitude d'autres.

-Je serais toi, je n'y toucherais pas, l'avertit gentiment Trowa. Il déclenche le système d'autodestruction.

-Si voyant ??? S'étonna la chinoise.

-C'est une vielle navette…

-Oui mais quand même !! Râla Dan en croisant les bras.

Jolie mine quand elle boudait…pas que quand elle le faisait d'ailleurs. La jeune fille avait un charme fou, rehaussé par sa spontanéité et sa bonne humeur, plus qu'apparentes.

Tu tut…

-C'est quoi ?

-Un message de Quatre. Nous devons nous séparez pour ne pas attirer l'attention à l'atterrissage. On va donc atterrir à l'aéroport de Tokyo.

-On va au Japon ? S'enquit la jeune fille.

-Oui.

-Chouette !! Yata !!! Super !!!! S'écria-t-elle en se levant de son siège.

Mais elle fut bien vite rattrapée par un bras du jeune homme.

-On va bientôt rentrer dans l'atmosphère, il faut que tu t'attaches.

-Okiii !! S'exclama la jeune fille en obéissant et en se calmant.

-….

-Mais….reprit-elle songeuse, allez vous pouvoir décharger les gundams dans un aéroport civil qui sera plus que sûrement surveill ?

-Nous n'allons pas décharger les gundams.

-hein ???

-Nous allons les lester dans l'océan pacifique. Une connaissance de Duo nous les récupérera.

-Mmm…Howard ?

-je crois….

bon….mais….nous sommes encore en combinaison ? Comment allons nous….. ?

-Il y a des vêtements dans la navette, pour moi du moins, mais il y a un grand ciré, si jamais tu ne trouve rien pour te changer.

-J'y vais maintenant ?

-Non, maintenant, nous allons pénétrer dans l'atmosphère, tu te changeras après.

-ah…ok

-Entrée dans l'atmosphère dans 1 minute….59 secondes….58… [..] …3…2…1…accroches-toi !

-J'vous emmène quelque part ma p'tite dame ? Apostropha un chauffeur de taxi.

Dan se retourna pour découvrir un homme d'une vingtaine d'année, appartenant sûrement à la race « play boy », l'œil lubrique et la main baladeuse….

-Non merci, refusa t'elle poliment avant de lui tourner le dos.

Mais l'homme n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Dan le vit se garer à quelques pas d'elle avant de sortir de sa voiture. Il s'adossa contre une portière, alluma une cigarette et lui lança un clin d'œil avec un sourire « ravageur ».

« Génial, il me drague. »

-Allez….ne fait pas cette tête ma mignonne !!!

« Et en plus il me tutoie… »

Le « don juan » s'approcha d'elle et passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Dan s'en dégagea immédiatement en reculant quelque peu. Elle commençait à prendre peur.

-Je ne te veux aucun mal….

Il l'attrapa par le bras et se pencha à son oreille.

-Bien au contraire…..

« Non…il n'oserai quand même pas…y a beaucoup trop de monde….et je n'arrive même plus bouger….Trowa ….où est Trowa ?... »

-Tu sais que tu es belle quand tu as peur ? Lui susurra l'homme en caressant son visage alors qu'elle se débatait.

-Allez…vous…faire…voir…articula Dan, terrifiée.

-Ah oui ? Et bien….

-Lâche la.

« Trowa !! »

Dan soupira de soulagement.

Trowa s'approchait, menaçant.

-Tu l'as entendu ? Nargua la jeune fille, sa peur envolée. Il t'as dit de me lâcher, alors tu me lâches, ok ?

-Tss…

L'homme obéit et remonta dans son véhicule.

-A plus poulette !!! S'exclama-t-il en démarrant en trombe.

-Grrrr… SALE CON !!!!!!!! Hurla Dan en pointant son point vers lui.

Elle sentit une main sur son épaule et se calma aussitôt. Trowa se mit face à elle avant de lui demander :

-tout va bien ?

-Oui….depuis que tu es arrivé, tout va bien….mais, j'ai vraiment eu peur, avoua la jeune fille en regardant dans la direction qu'avait pris le chauffeur.

-je suis désolé, c'est à cause des papiers.

-je sais !!! Je ne t'en veux pas du tout !!!

-Bon, on y va ? Proposa le jeune homme en hélant un taxi.

-oui mais….heu…on est obligé de prendre un taxi ?? Supplia Dan, qui venait d'avoir une assez mauvaise expérience avec leurs chauffeurs.

-Mmmm…bon, on va prendre le bus alors…mais on prendra plus de temps.

-merci…murmura Dan en baissant un peu la tête.

-Il y a déjà de la lumière, murmura Sandra à l'adresse de Duo en lui désignant une petite maison au coin de la rue.

-Quatre et Heero étaient les plus proches, ce doit être eux.

-Mais c'est étrange que ce soit la seule habitation éclairée, remarqua-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Duo jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre avant de dire :

-Vu l'heure qu'il est cela ne m'étonne pas…c'est onze heure passé.

-Quoi ? S'étonna la jeune fille. Si tard ?

-Ouaip, le temps passe vite ! Plaisanta Duo en s'étirant.

-oui ! C'est v…

Sandra stoppa brusquement sa phrase et son sourire se figea. Elle fut parcourue d'un frisson, ce qui était surprenant pour un mois d'août et la température chaude qu'il y avait malgré la nuit. Duo se retourna, surpris.

-quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda-t-il légèrement inquiet.

Il s'approcha d'elle, mais elle ne fit aucun mouvement. Elle ne cligna même pas des yeux quand il passa sa main devant elle.

-Sandra ! Répond moi ! s'exclama-t-il en la secouant par les épaules.

-hein ? hein ? Quoi ? s'exclama Sandra, semblant se réveiller d'une longue léthargie.

-Mais bon sang ! Qu'est ce qu'y c'est pass ? s'exclama Duo, réclamant des explications.

Mais Sandra ne lui répondit pas.

-Dan…murmura-t-elle en se mettant à courir vers la maison.

-H !! Qu'est ce qui te prend !! Cria Duo en se mettant à courir après elle.

Mais Sandra ne l'écoutait plus. Duo eut bien vite fait de la rattraper, mais n'eut pas le temps de l'empêcher de rentrer avec fracas dans la planque.

-Duo ! s'exclama Wufeï en baissant son flingue que lui et heero avaient dégainé. Je croyais qu'on devait frapper avant d'entrer.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules dans un geste d'impuissance en désignant Sandra.

-h ! C'est pas moi ! Se défendit-il. C'est…

-Dan ! Où est Dan ? demanda Sandra d'une voix angoissée, lui coupant la parole.

-Trowa viens de téléphoner à l'instant, répondit Quatre, Dan s'est faites agressée, mais il n'y a plus de soucis !! Rassura-t-il immédiatement en la voyant pâlir. Ils auront juste un peu de retard.

Sandra se laissa choir sur un fauteuil.

-je le savais….

A suivre !

Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus !!!!

Gros bisous

Sandra (chan)


End file.
